


And All Were Silent

by TheSquiglet



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: And then come cry with me, Everything Hurts, F/M, It's been a year and I am STILL not over it, Poe Party, The character warning is for episode 8 so be aware if you haven't watched that far!, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet





	And All Were Silent

Five years. Five years to the day Edgar’s world had slowly crumbled around him. Five years since the party. Since….since Annabel, with her final words shivering him to the core. He hadn’t wanted for her to be brought back, she deserved to have her peace. And Edgar himself deserved to keep his guilt and quiet pangs. He made his way towards his living room to see Lenore sitting in one of the chair maybe waiting for him to appear. They’d sit and stare towards the other rooms. they’d both worked to change some of the decor and atmosphere. Things had changed however for a while this had definitely not been the case although now it was maybe starting too. They’d started to work around both their losses though Edgar knew Lenore still struggled with being in the attic, rough days happened and today looked to be one of hers.

How else was she supposed to feel? Today was the day they’d been preparing and laying the table. Two people that night meaning something new, passing before they’d ever meant to. 

“Oh right well, whatever seeing as we happen to be sitting here being so lame and depressing, I think I’m going to go up to the attic”

“Lenore, are you quite sure?”

“No I thought I’d go fly with your ravens in the other room. I’ll be fine. Now don’t worry, you just stay here being all dull and boring” Edgar subtly grinned under his moustache, if she was like this then he had no reason to fear. Time to make his way back to work, he had more things to write, more things to distract himself with. No thoughts to the letter he’d given to her all those years ago.

 

*Flashback*

Killers caught, all that was left to do was collect the bits and pieces no one else had picked up with the first having been HG’s machine and coat. He had snuck past Lenore with the camera and the weird machine he’d entered in with if he did say so himself. He had been about to throw out the coat when something made a crunching sound and fell out of one of the pockets. Should he pick that up? He had been about to put it back when he saw her name printed on the paper there, he had to see what was written.

He knew what he had to do. Lenore still hadn’t gotten closure from his death, hadn’t even ventured into the attic. He could help her. He could give her closure and he might as well keep the coat for her as well. He’d given her both to which no words had had to have been spoken, just an affectionate peck on the cheek before she ascended towards the attic. Edgar breathed heavily.

Finally.

 

*Present day*

Lenore had gone to one end of her attic before pulling out a box holding all the random things she’d picked up in life and afterlife then after a hot sec pulling out a worn comfy coat deciding to throw it around her shoulders. Next she dived into the pocket fishing for her source of comfort. There it was - the lettering clearly worn from being read so much but still dancing on the page - she stroked the feeling the joy and little bit of madness flowing through it. Lenore couldn’t help the smile that came over her. 

On these pages it was as if he’d never left. As if he would be jumping around looking for the next clue to piece together. Now…nothing to share. She’d needed the safety ad comfort he provided here somehow. She knew it had taken her a while to brave it and come back to her jam - It had mocked her with it’s lingering presence until Edgar had passed her the mutely treasured letter - with the letter it had felt easier. The new found happiness however short lived had started here with HG - Herbert - to not come back eventually would feel like some weird form of betrayal. She kept tracing the paper. God she really could have liked him and his concerned attention. 

Nearing the end once she giggled a little as the words spilled onto the page, his confession to himself here forever immortalised in death and her new found person. The ghost of a girl rang true today. She’d lied to Edgar this morning, she wasn’t okay, not by a long way. The ghost knew she didn’t feel lie ‘Lenore’ today and even if he wouldn’t admit neither was Poe. Lonely in life, lonely in death. With those final thoughts clouding her brain she pulled the coat tighter around her then shaking her head putting it back feeling the warmth and childish delight shine through the attic once more. She’d needed him today and yet again he’d come through, keep his confession safe. As she slipped out her passageway the letter had slipped out again revealing the words some paragraphs newer than others;

 

 

“Well HG this is a letter to..well you. Hopefully you’ve managed to keep somewhat social and stay with your wish to invent and write. The latest invention is sure to work even if the last one exploded….and the one before that…and before that…mmm maybe you should try inventing something that could help in future? You should respond to that letter of Edgar’s…who knows what could happen?

Oh gracious there’s been so much death surrounding us tonight though I will try not to think about it too much. I must help but how? Pairing up may not help us in the long run although you did have a hand in it by suggesting you start with the top…Get ahold of yourself Wells, you need to help the others.

 

Lovely Lenore, I’m so sorry for yours and Edgar’s losses tonight. Fyodor was undoubtedly right with his assessment of tragedy. We’re only been cooped up here together for a short while but I do feel somewhat of a connection while it may not last long so I wanted to thank you however I imagine it cannot be easy just being the two of you here all the time. I also say I should thank yo for letting me share your - how did you describe it earlier? - your ‘jam’ I believe. I should love to come here more than once..with your permission of course. Even if it was just to listen to some of your intriguing stories. I do fear for our safety despite you not being the least affected of tonight. I do fear for myself as well of course but I’d prefer for us all to get out of this quite well. I don’t suppose you’d mind if I visited o-or maybe you would, I’m fairly sure Edgar may not either. If there’s anything I could say I suppose I’d say to take care of an already broken but still beating heart. To surround her precious heart with joy. We must take care of our souls and those that keep them. She’s one of them. If anything happens tonight I can only hope Edgar looks after her as he is doing now. I’m so indebted.

Signed -

The good professor

HG Wells


End file.
